twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Launa Viander (dragon)
Launa Viander in dragon form is one of the newly acquired abilities the sorceress has gained as a result of her sudden service to the Kingdom of the Dragonlands in protecting the royal bloodline by becoming a surrogate mother accidentally. Story In the upcoming CoaT story, Launa and the Dragons, the story tells the long tale of Launa's first encounter with Juneau Welle, a massive and endowed dragoness who was born and raised with her human parents for years and how they developed a strong relationship even through her transition to the Mystical Underworld's Kingdoms of the Dragonlands. Launa knows of Juneau's own powers including the ability to change her mass at will. Fast forwarding to the present, Juneau learns of her true origin as the sister of the queen of the Aquinelan clan that rules the Dragonlands since the creation of the underworld. Queen Selanne is pregnant with what will be the successor of the crown but a rival clan headed by Lord Barune wants to kill the unborn kitling in order to disrupt the linage and through crisis, swoop in and declare himself ruler-by-force. In a massive ambush attack by the clan and other allied, power-seeking dragons seeking to kill the queen and her child, Juneau while protecting her sister makes the radical decision to transfer the kitling into another willing body and gets a nursing dragon ready for the transfer. Juneau has the concentrate on the incantation focusing on the nursing dragon but an explosion at the peak of the spell broke Juneau's concentration resulting in the kitling transferred to another location far far away. The following morning Launa wakes up to find Sabrina, Azrealle and Juneau in her room. ready to tell her some shocking news. Not knowing what they're talking about she struggles to get up and discover she has a massive belly containing the kitling meant for the nursing dragoness. To make matters worse for Launa, Juneau can't port the kitling back safely just yet as the kingdom is currently on high alert defending the castle and the child is already at the late stage when she did the transfer. Apparently the kitling is safe in the conditions of Launa's body which was no surprise to Sabrina or Juneau knowing Launa's long history of pushing her insides beyond the limit, even recalling the time she drank a portion of Lake Superior and wolfed down fourteen turkeys on a dare. Launa then reluctantly agrees to care for the child until all is safe for transfer again. Meanwhile, queen Selanne is furious at Juneau for allowing this to happen even when it was beyond her control making the case worse that her own child is in the belly of the woman responsible for the great purge. Despite the worldwide proof of her cause and later innocence, the queen refuses the fact. Under Selanne's orders, the complex is protected by guards who make it a nuisance for her, combined with the strange magical abilities of the baby that in comically styled fashion forces Launa to eat and even tossing and slamming her around the room when she fights it. Lord Barune through word of the nursing dragon learns of the location of the child and orders his men to attack the complex. Juneau gets Launa out of sight in defiance of the Queen's orders to the Alps but Lord Barune beats them to the punch because of a traitor among in the ranks in Launa's apartment. A huge battle ensues leaving Juneau to fight for her friend but needs all the help she can get. Launa uses her own powers to create a duplicate of herself to help Juneau all the way to the double death blow. Suddenly Launa experiences a sharp pain in her stomach indicating that the kitling is on its way and needs to be put back to its mother to be birthed. Back at the Dragonlands the healers are ready to deliver the child and Juneau is ready to make the transfer. In the palace infirmary, Selanna though battle-worn is held down by her own guards not to furiously kill Juneau and Launa for defying her orders and promises that Juneau will be punished for her error. Launa furiously smashes the platform to get everyone silent, puts the queen in her place and defends Juneau acknowledging that should she should be grateful for her error. Launa then turns to Juneau encouraging her to make the transfer back to the queen. Juneau succeeds to which she gives birth to a healthy and stronger-appearing male. The shock during the transfer kills Launa or at least as it appears to Juneau before she snaps up gasping for air. A day after the birth Launa and Juneau stands before the Queen after reporting that the traitors have been dealt with and Lord Barune's forces have been expelled from the dragonlands making life safer again. Selanne recovering from her wounds, thanked Launa for playing surrogate through this whole ordeal but before the sorceress can utter a word, the Queen pulls a 180 and brutally condemns her for her reckless endangerment to herself and then unborn kitling against her own better judgement and advice from her friends. Knowing what Launa had to do she would too in her place, Selanne silences Juneau from her pleas and does not give Launa any reward except the allowance of leaving the dragonlands as an exile. Fearing her irrational of threatening to having her own sister exiled or worse, Launa walks out in a furor. The following month, Juneau visits Launa to comfort her for what she has done and wants to give the thanks the queen denied her. After telling her of what has happened since her departure the queen has loosened up since she started caring for the kitling. Even displaying certain qualities that are all too familiar with Launa's trickster nature. There Juneau gave Launa a gift of her appreciation for putting up through the ordeal. The gift is a jewel that with an incantation transforms Launa into a dragoness herself. Taller than Sabrina through slimmer with far stronger muscles. The greatest feature is her new massive breasts, more fitted for nursing dragons but because of the extreme pregnancy, Launa now bares them in this given form. Launa hugs Juneau (as much as she could with those breasts) for the gift and she promises that despite the exile, Juneau promises support and additional warriors should the need arise. Other Media *Jon Giest - The Outlaw and the Tricksters (Launa uses her form to defeat Coyote) Category:Viander & Company Category:Characters